Falling Fire
by Akatsuki Dawn
Summary: Rating For Language-Read Over and Over first... This is a story about Kana: where did she come from? How did she get there? And who exactly is she?


A/N: This is a fanfic-fanfic. So live with it. It's also my first fic. Updating is going to take a while because I have to get all my facts straight from my oh-so-lovely resource.

Disclaimer: I don't own Akana, Hikari and Sakura, they belong to Sakura Arielle. And major Spirited Away characters belong to Miyazaki and his be-damned lawyers.

Recommendation: Read Over and Over first…or not. This is a spoiler for Over and Over, and Over and Over is a spoiler for this. Uh-oh.

* * *

**_..:Prologue:.._**

I had always lived in the palace of my father, above the clouds and winds of the Kamikuishi, bathed in light and showered in warmth. I was the third daughter of my father, Lord Yamato, God of the Skies, and my mother, Lady Nadeshiko, Goddess of Wind. For as long as I remembered, I was pampered and pruned over like a little princess. Yet, I was treated with greater care than my many siblings, never allowed to venture further than the boundaries of the skies my father allowed me to explore, never allowed to run and hit like my brothers, or stitch and embroider like my sisters, because I had The Fire.

I had often heard my father speak of The Fire. When I was four years old, I had overheard my father tell my mother of The Fire. "It is the core of her existence," he had said the day after he discovered I had The Fire, "Yet it is so powerful that if she cannot control it, it will swallow her whole. If it dies, she dies, if it rises, she rises. If it overheats, she will lose control and become a force to be feared, yet well not be able to control her body, as The Fire will take it from her." Yet I was naïve back then, I brushed the words aside only to be swept up into a life of overprotection only days later. Ever since then, I was removed from the knowledge of the outside world, as they were from me. And my only wish was to escape.

* * *

A knock sounded at the door. "Come in!" I was now eleven, on my ladylike way to adolescence. The door opened without a creak, and I turned. There, standing in the doorway of my much too large room, were my sisters: Sakura, eighteen, and Hikari, thirteen. Behind them-lo and behold-were an army of maids. Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no… They grinned wolfishly at my horrified expression. "It's not! Tell me it's not!" They nodded. I sighed. "Come on in, then." Hikari happily skipped in while Sakura entered in a dignified manner-that is, until she jumped onto my bed. "It's their seventieth anniversary today, so Father's holding a huger-than-huge ball." Hikari looked glum. I looked to Sakura, who was plumping up my pillows. She spoke up: "According to Father, anyone that's anybody's going to be there. And since Grandfather always goes to the Bath House, that gruesome witch and her apprentice are coming." I blanched. "Do you mean that disgusting, awful beast? The one that calls himself 'King'? _Him_?" Hikari beamed. "Fortunately, no. He got blown up by one of those girl's whose hearts he's supposed to break-I think it was his second-when he swallowed some dumpling she made him. It's a new one." Sakura hopped off my bed and beckoned to a maid. "And, sister dear, since your room is biggest, we're going to beautify ourselves here." My red eyes narrowed as the maid eyed my knee-length, plaited raven hair. "Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no…"

Minutes later I was sitting on my bed scowling madly. My braid had been undone, and two piece is the front just above my ears were plaited and brought back to the nape of my neck and tied with a ribbon. Two pieces right under the thin plaits were taken and laid in front of my ears, spelled to stay fixed there, and snipped to chest length (Sakura put a spell on my hair so that every piece cut would immediately grow back when the ball was done). The rest of my thick hair was split into two layers, the inner trimmed (Trimmed? TRIMMED! You call this _trimmed_!) to my shoulder and curved inwards. They left the outer layer well enough alone, except to sprinkle some gloss here and some sparkle there. A silver chain sporting a pale amethyst drop was laid around my head, the drop resting on my forehead where the bangs had been parted.

My dress was lavender silk. It had a curved neckline, stopping at the center of my chest to dip down into a bulb shape. The sleeves were in three sections: the top was puffed, tied with a violet ribbon, and had a slit on the side, the second ditto, and the third (and longest) section was a large bell-shaped flow that just trailed loosely. The top section of my dress ended right under my chest, tied with the same shade of violet ribbon, and the rest flowed smoothly only to tighten at the waist and loosen at the bottom.

Sakura had her chocolate brown hair in ringlets, tied up at the nape of her neck with a pink ribbon. She wore a matching pink dress like mine, except with a lower cleavage and short sleeves ending at her elbows. Hikari wore what Sakura wore, except in pale blue, with the sleeves long and billowing but rounded at the bottom with a azure tie at her elbow. Most of her hair was plaited and wound around her head, leaving a small amount to lay on her back, honey brown contrasting with pale blue.

"Are we done? I want to go, linger, and come back."

* * *

The ball was quite a spectacle. Gods and Spirits were spilling into the ballroom, conversing and laughing jubilantly, stopping to congratulate Mother and Father, then left to mingle again. I was seated on a small platform in a corner, under a canopied, posh-posh blue satin seat. The canopy was unnerving silver, with blue embroidery. Sakura sat on my left in a pinkish throne, and Hikari on my right in a blackish one. Mother and Father sat on golden thrones on a raised platform. As they stood, all the occupants of the room hushed and looked at them. They spoke, and, after a few moments, gestured to us. A light from somewhere overhead created a soft spotlight, and, as instructed earlier, stood, smiled, curtsied and sat back down. Then my brothers were introduced: Shimon, twenty, Marion, eighteen, Turin, fifteen and Yukito, twelve. They bowed. And then, to my great horror, "LET THE DANCING BEGIN!" Sakura was immediately whisked away by Shimon, who had promised to keep his eldest younger sister away from pesky suitors. Minutes later, a young man named Koru politely asked Hikari to dance. I heard her sigh softly; she danced anyways. I smiled. Hopefully, Marion, Turin or Yukito would come and save me…and themselves.

"Pretty sight, isn't it?" I turned quickly, pulling back the canopy, to see a young man maybe one or two years older than me standing beside me, his eyes sparkling with amusement. His orderly black hair was collar-length, and his eyes were a startling jade. He was wearing a white haori embroidered with gold and matching bottoms. A golden-sheathed sword hung at his waist. I smiled faintly. "Quite. I don't believe I've seen you here before. Who are you?" He chuckled. "Of course you haven't seen me before. I'm new." I glared. "I sort of figured that out already." He smiled at me. "You see that witch over there?" I looked to where he was gesturing and winced. It was _her_. I nodded curtly. "I'm her new apprentice." I blinked, and looked back at him.

He wasn't facing me anymore, but I commented on that fact anyways: "You look more likely to have some girl drooling over you than that King person." He looked at me amusedly. I winced. "That didn't come out right." He laughed softly. Then, out of the blue, he bowed and offered his hand. "Would you like to dance, my lady?" I shrugged, but took the hand anyways. "But of course." I caught Mother's eye, and she winked. I groaned. "Is there something wrong?" I looked up at him. "My mother's going to try and play matchmaker." "Oh really? Then let's help her." As a waltz started to play, the boy and I walked out to the dance floor where many other occupants parted to create a cleared circle. Hikari and Koru immediately started waltzing, and we followed suit. Soon enough Sakura and Shimon were seen, along with Marion and some blonde lady, Turin and one of the castle ladies plus Yukito and a little redhead. As we waltzed, I remembered something. "I didn't get your name." He smiled. "Haku."

When the song ended, I curtsied politely to Haku. He bowed and kissed my hand. "I guess I'll se you around?" He smiled and nodded, walking off. I left to converse with Mother. "What by KAMI were you THINKING?" I winced. Father was near hysterical. Mother smiled. "Well, she was only dancing with a handsome, civilized, kind young man, Yamato." I watched as father restrained himself. "Nadeshiko, honestly, this is Akana we are talking about!" I arrived at the scene. "Mother." She beamed at me, her wavy brown hair sweeping behind her as she looked down at me. "Who was that boy, Akana?" "He was Haku, Mother, Yubaba's new apprentice." She smiled. "See, Yamato? He's a wonderful young man, I presume." Father sighed. "Of course, Nadeshiko. Now…" he flashed a grin at me, showing his fangs. "We'll have Akana give a little performance before dinner…" I blanched. He stood again, and everyone watched him. "Guests! Before we make our way to dinner, my daughters shall give a performance to remember!" 'Daughters'? I looked behind across the room where the stage was. Sure enough, Hikari was holding her flute as Sakura was sitting on her piano seat. I cursed inwardly. That leaves me to sing.

I silently made my way to the stage. Standing tall, I shot a glare at Hikari and Sakura, promising payback. They winced, but otherwise ignored me. I saw a pair of jade eyes on me, and I blushed lightly. The music started, and I began singing:

_Yondeiru Mune no Dokoka Okude _

_Itsumo Kokoro Odoru Yume wo Mitai _

_Kanashimi wa Kazoekirenai kedo _

_Sono Mukou de Kitto Anata ni Aeru _

_Kurikaesu Ayamachi no Sonotabi Hito wa _

_Tada Aoi Sora no Aosa wo Shiru _

_Hateshinaku Michi wa Tsuzuite Mieru keredo _

_Kono Ryoute wa Hikari wo Dakeru _

_Sayonara no Toki no Shizukana Mune _

_Zero ni Naru Karada ga Mimi wo Sumaseru _

_Ikiteiru Fushigi Sinde Iku Fusigi _

_Hana mo Kaze mo Machi mo Minna Onaji _

_Yondeiru Mune no Dokoka Oku de _

_Itsumo Nando demo Yume wo Egakou _

_Kanashimi no Kazu wo Iitsukusu yori _

_Onaji Kuchibiru de Sotto Utaou _

_Tojiteiku Omoide no Sono Naka ni Itsumo _

_Wasure takunai Sasayaki wo Kiku _

_Konagona ni Kudakareta Kagami no Ue nimo _

_Atarashii Keshiki ga Utsusareru _

_Hajimari no Asa Shizuka na Mado _

_Zero ni Naru Karada Mitasarete Yuke _

_Umi no Kanata niwa Mou Sagasanai _

_Kagayaku Mono wa Itsumo Koko ni _

_Watashi no Naka ni Mitsukerareta Kara _

As I stopped singing, everybody started cheering and clapping. I swear, the castle almost came down. It was scary. Everybody screamed encore. I quickly ran off stage, Hikari following suit. Sakura, however, jumped offstage and yelled at Shimon, for a reason I had yet to discover.

I ran to the balcony, where I sat down on the marble floor and looked out to the horizon. According to Hikari, I should hide a bit until the crowd calms down. Hikari…I looked behind me. She wasn't there. I stood up and leaned over the edge, searching some other window seats nearby…ah-ha! There she is. I smiled and turned to go when-

"Watch where you're going, Lady Akana." I looked up. "Haku!" He smiled at me. "Will you not come back to the feast? Your sister's ramen has a most…interesting flavor." I laughed. "May I guess? Is it chicken and green beans with a hint of mango?" He looked at me with surprise. "How did you know?" "She's my sister dumb ass, and Hikari added the mango." He clucked his tongue. "Such language!" I glared. "Well, I'm going back. Enjoy the view." He caught my arm. "I came to get you. Do you wish for an escort? You're the only sensible girl that's near sane I've met this evening." I smiled and took his arm. "Lead the way."

Almost as soon as we entered through the golden doors, a squeal was heard from Haku's side. Almost immediately, a girl jumped onto Haku, clinging onto him madly. He winced, and I let go of his arm. The girl let go, only to grab his arm again. I looked at Haku amusedly. "And who is this?" He cringed. "Uh…this is Junko…I danced with her once…" I beamed. "Oh, wonderful! You're acquainted! I'll just be leaving…" As I turned at walk off, a hand grabbed my wrist and twirled me around. Before I knew it I was clasped in Haku's arms. "Can I have a little help here?" he whispered in my ear. I scowled. "Only if you let me breathe!" He let go, but only loosely. He still had his arm around my waist, and, when I saw Father watching, I blushed. I saw the witch smirking out of the corner of my eye. The Junko girl flipped her straw-colored hair over her shoulder, still clinging onto Haku mercilessly. "Who are _you_?" I smiled at her. "You must have missed the opening introduction, Miss Junko. I am Lady Akana. This young man you are clinging to happens to be my fiancé." Her eyes widened, and she let go of his arm as if it burned her. "Oh, my most sincere apologies, my lady! I am so dreadfully sorry! Oh, I don't know what to say other than I am most regretful-" "You are dismissed, Miss Junko." She curtsied clumsily and pranced off. I looked at Haku, then at his arm. He smiled sheepishly, and let go. And, unfortunately, my father stood, with that awful announcement I just remembered. "Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no…" Haku looked at me strangely. "What-?" I uttered a quick curse and ran off…not fast enough it seems. "Ladies and gentlemen, to the ballroom once again, for the matching dance!"

I sighed. Slowly, I made my way to the canvas seat again, smoothing down my skirt. I saw Hikari grinning at me. "What?" "It seems like Father likes your young man," she smirked. I glared. "Shut up, Kari." As guests began piling into the ballroom, I leaned against my high-backed chair. Father quickly told the young men to form a line, and the young ladies to do likewise. I stood and gingerly stepped between Hikari and Sakura. The floor is very interesting. I never noticed that tiny green speck at the corner of that opal tile. No wait, that's broccoli! Who brought broccoli into the ballroom?

The first spirit came forth. He scanned the line. I looked down. Mother had always said my eyes were the most beautiful part of me. She said they were rubies. She said they were entrancing, the way they sparkled when I'm happy and flashed when I was mad. So I lowered my eyes so that they wouldn't see them. They could admire my hair all they want, but go to Sakura for hair quality-unless it's in the morning. "Koru!" The young man walked forward, immediately offering Hikari the rose he was given. She blushed and took it gently. He offered his arm, and they walked to the left side of the hall to wait with the other couples until they were done. If any stragglers were left, such as rejected men and never-chosen ladies, they would redo the ceremony over and over and over until no-one was left. "Haku!" I tensed. Don't choose me. Don't you dare choose me. Shit, he's coming closer. Oh, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit…

I delicate pink rose came into my view. I looked up to see amused green eyes looking right into my red ones. "A dance, my lady?" I flushed, and took the rose. We walked to the end of the hall, and, when I made sure no one saw me, I kicked him. "Ouch!" I grinned. He laughed. And my sisters arrived.

Sakura smirked. The look on Hikari's face made it seem like her birthday had come early. Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no…"So, this is the boy we've heard so much about!" He looked at me with confusion. "I didn't say anything!" He smiled ay my sisters. "I'm glad she likes me, then," he grinned. I kicked him again, "What's that supposed to mean!" He smiled in that annoying way that makes him seem wise and me naïve. "Nothing, nothing..." Sakura smirked, and opened her mouth to throw some well thought out comment, but the trumpets blared. She smiled, shrugged, and walked away.

And the dancing began.

* * *

I sighed as I watched the witch and Haku crowd to step through the gate made in a hole Father let in the barrier around the castle-the one that keeps me trapped in this damned miser house.

Wait…hole? Guests? Thank you KAMI! I knew what I could do. Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you…

"Father?" I looked up at him innocently, smiling a bit. "Yes, Akana?" "Can I-can I go say bye to Haku?" At this, Father's face lit up with a grin, "Of course, but come right back." I beamed. "Yes Father, thank you Father!" Okay, so I'm lying. But hey, I'd come right back even with those people looking for me, ne? As I left, I heard Mother laughing, "I think we have another perfect match, Yamato!" I blushed, and picked up my skirts, running quickly down the stairs.

As I neared the gate, I saw that Haku and the damnable suck-up of a witch were near the front- second, I think. I rushed up to him. He grinned at me. "Have you come to bid farewell?" I scowled, but I knew Father was watching me. I leaned up. "No, I'm escaping from this hell-hole, and you're my excuse." I made to peck him on the cheek once, but he turned his head and our lips brushed. I backed down quickly, glad that the darkness hid most of my red face. "_Haku_!" He smirked. "I love you too," he commented sarcastically.

"Haku! We're leaving!" snapped that bitch-I mean, witch. Then she noticed me, and swept a curtsy ( or what I thought was a curtsy, cause she couldn't bend well cause of her small body, fat waist and oversized head). "Thank you for your hospitality, my lady, and have a good evening." I smiled and swept a (much better) curtsy. "It was my pleasure, Mistress…Yubaba." She turned and wrapped that ridiculous black cloak around her, jumping down and becoming a plump raven. I had an urge to shoot, her. Then I smiled to Haku. "See you, then." He kissed my hand. " A pleasure to have met you, my lady." I glared. "Let me rephrase that. See you, and good riddance!" He chuckled, and, in a flash (literally) he faded from boy-form to white-dragon-form. I kissed the top of his head (why was Father still watching!) and he glided after Yubaba. I turned and made as if to go back to the castle, and, seeing this, Father retreated from the window. My big chance!

I suddenly sprinted towards the gate luckily, next in line was a faint little lady and her plain Jane feather-thin girl. As I jumped, I instantly transformed into my golden phoenix form. I swooped rapidly, knowing that is Father was quick he could catch me easily. With the yells and orders behind me I knew they would be after me soon.

As I glided swiftly northwest, storm cloud gathered. This was entirely uncalled for. Yes, sure, they would slow down the scouts, but I couldn't see either!

After a few long minutes I was tired. I hadn't worked my wind for more than two years, and I was weak. Either that, or some damn human just madly polluted my section the sky, the part over Japan, China and Russia. I sniffed. Very unlikely. Suddenly, I lost all strength. Note to self: plummeting downwards at sound speed was a very, very bad feeling. I crashed heavily against a bridge, splattered with newly placed stinky purple goo that was seeping though the reddish rails of the wide bridge. I turned back into my original form to save energy. Bad idea: I was now small enough to slip through the gaps in the rails. And guess what? I did. Who would've known.

I fell into water. Not unexpected. Being a sky spirit/goddess, I was so going to drown. Oh smart, Akana. Escape, then die. Perfect plan.

"Akana!" I saw someone leaning over the bridge. That person dived over the rails. Soon enough, I was dragged up (far enough to breathe) and carried bridal style inside the building on the other side of the bridge (that I never noticed was there). The person carried me over and around and over and up and…well, you get the idea. On one occasion I thought I saw a girl in a mud-covered tub trying to clean a goo spurting blob of mud. I must be hallucinating.

Finally, whoever the heck rescued me and carried me al this way set me down-on a soft, white bed. Ugh. I was wet and dirty, and I am lying on a clean bed. I rubbed my eyes a bit and saw someone leaning over me. "Akana? Are you okay? What happened to you?" I blinked. The hazy image of a boy cleared a bit, and I could make out short-cropped dark hair and worried green eyes wearing a white haori tied with a purple sash and matching blue pants. I winced.

"H-Haku…?"

* * *

A/N: This was interesting. And here I place my promise: I will update once a month at the least and once a week at the most.

Now click the purple button on the bottom left corner after scrolling to the choice that says 'Submit Review' and R&R. I don't care what about…about yourself, Akana's favorite color (place a guess, and I will dedicate the next chapter to you if you get it right) or even about this story (Ha! What brain-dead idiot would do THAT!) (Sense the sarcasm). And read Over and Over. This is not advertising. It's actually good.

Signing Out with a Sayonara,

Uzumi Mizuki

P.S. The song in this chapter is not mine. It is 'Itsumo Nando-Demo ('Always With Me')' by Youmi Kimura. It's the ending theme for Spirited Away. Add your email address to your review and I'll send it to you.


End file.
